Defy Gravity
by NewSArashiKATTUNfangirl
Summary: This is a series of one-shots of mostly Kel stories, inspired by songs, prompts or even something completely random! I might go AU in some or even blast the canon pairings to pieces, we'll see where my imagination takes me!
1. Defying Gravity

**A/N Basically, I put my ipod on shuffle and have used the songs as prompts for one-shots. All are Tortall fics, but don't necessarily follow canon pairings, some may be AU and I won't always put the lyrics in the fic, it just felt right to write them for this one. Enjoy!**

**NewSArashiKATTUNfangirl **

One-Shot 1: Defying Gravity- performed by Idina Menzel and Kristen Chenoweth from the musical "Wicked"

-

_I hope you're happy!  
I hope you're happy now  
I hope you're happy how you  
Hurt your cause forever  
I hope you think you're clever!_

"I cannot believe you Kel! I don't understand what goes on in your head sometimes!" hissed Merric of Hollyrose to his friend and commander, Keladry of Mindelan as they walked briskly away from the meeting hall of Castle Alia. He let out another cry of exasperation when Kel made no indication that she was paying attention to him. Her Yamani mask was in place, and, by the looks of things, wasn't going to budge any time soon.

"Oh sure, you keep your mouth shut now. Now that there aren't any important, wealthy, _powerful_ foreign Lords to offend!" he continued in a low growl. "You're supposed to be the calm, collected one! How could you be so foolish?"

Kel snapped out of her silent fuming to scowl back at Merric.

_I __hope you're happy  
I hope you're happy, too  
I hope you're proud how you  
Would grovel in submission  
To feed your own ambition_

"Someone had to say something, to _do_ something" she replied calmly, fighting to get her emotions once again under control. "And you weren't exactly arguing with them. In fact I'd go as far to say you _agreed_ with them." She winced slightly as Merric gasped and spluttered next to her.

"Well, we are in _their_ country Kel, their customs are different from ours, though I might add we have something to learn from the way they handle things" he finished, finally looking Kel in the eye for the first time in the conversation. Kel met his glare squarely with one of her own.

_So though I can't imagine how  
I hope you're happy right now_

It was Merric who gave up on the staring competition first. He combed his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"Look, Kel, just... say you're sorry" He started, raising his hand when Kel began to interrupt. "You can still make this work!" he insisted. "Just go back in there and smooth things other... you're good and that... and... and the King won't need to hear anything out this... mishap.."

Kel watched Merric silently as he paced, rambling about tactics to get the Lord of Alia back on side. But Kel had had enough.

_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game_

_Too late for second guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep _

_It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes and leap_

".... I mean, sure he seemed pretty angry, but, but one of the reasons his majesty accepted King Arch's request was because he knew you could keep your cool, and calm people down! We can just go back in there-"

"You're right Merric." Kel said simply. Merric blinked at her.

"... I... am?" he questioned, slightly suspicious. His suspicion only grew when he saw the expression on Kel's face. It looked frighteningly like the one she always got when she was about to do something insane.

"Yes, you are." Kel replied shortly. "We are going back in there," she stated before turning on her heel and started marching back towards the heavy stone doors of the hall. Merric spluttered and half sprinted to catch up with her.

"Kel," he started, his voice low. "What are you thinking? What are you going to do?" he hounded her with questions, growing more and more anxious, when not only did Kel fail to answer him, but also she began to square her shoulders, preparing herself for her next confrontation. "_Kel_!" he hissed desperately one last time as the door swung open. He moaned quietly in defeat as he followed his friend into the centre of the hall.

Three long tables formed a horseshoe shape round the edges of the vast room. On either side sat the minor lords who held estates surrounding the Alia lands. Boyan, the old, ill-tempered Lord of Fief Alia, sat pouring over documents at the centre table, alone except for his delicate young wife who stood at his right shoulder. She tapped him on the shoulder gently as Kel and Merric approached, rousing him from his concentration. He glanced up and scowled as the pair of knights came to a halt before him.

"So you're back are you?" he asked in heavily-accented Common. " What, young Lady, I thought you made your feelings clear to us before you left in such a hurry some time ago, have you thought of more ways to insult our people?" he said extending his hand to indicate the surrounding lords, who were muttering in disapproval. Kel met the Lord's gaze with determination.

_It's time to try defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_And you can't hold me down_

"I apologise if my earlier words offended you my lord, that was never my intention," Kel stated clearly. "However, I came here at the request of King Arch as a representative of the Crown of Tortall. I am here to convey my country's interests and I will not be ignored. My King does not agree with the way your government treats minority groups-"

"If you mean those tree-hugging Tribes-" Lord Boyan exploded.

"- and we shall not engage in any treaties or trade agreements until we can guarantee this treatment will stop" Kel continued as if she hadn't heard Boyan's interruption. She came to a halt now and tried to assess the lord's reaction. She expected another round of expletives and roars of outrage, but instead was met with silence. Lord Boyan cleared his throat.

"No-one has talked to me in that tone since my mother passed away young lady." Kel resisted kicking Merric as he snickered at the "Mother" reference. The Lord gazed at Kel with a gaze with was half amused, half respectful. "All right young Lady, we may negotiate then? I cannot make any promises, final decisions cannot be made in my halls, and my King is very stubborn..." he trailed off.

Kel smiled with all her heart. "And that is all we may ask of you." she said, bowing gracefully, Merric half a beat behind her. "Shall we begin?"

8

Several hours later, Kel and Merric emerged from the hall, not quite satisfied, but happy progress had been made. They came to the small courtyard near the foreign quarters of the castle and sat in the shade of the high surrounding walls.

"Well, I think Milord Naxen will be pleased with our progress when he arrives back from the academy. We stand in good stead for the main negotiations at the capital."

Kel nodded in reply. "Bring on King Arch," she said with a small, determined smile.

_And no body in all the world,_

_No King or Queen that there is or was_

_is ever going to bring me me down._

8

**A/N the end of my first one-shot! Kind of maimed the lyrics on the last bit, but Oz and Wizards didn't really fit in the context you know? lol I may come back to this story-arch in another chapter, I quite like it! But what do you guys think? Any requests for a certain pairing or a prompt- (doesn't necessarily have to be a song) will be welcome! As will reviews! Lol Thanks for reading, xxx**

**NewSArashiKATTUNfangirl **


	2. Shoe

**A/N Thanks to the people who put me on story alert! No song for this one, just a prompt and some fluff! Enjoy!**

One-shot 2- "Shoe"

"Urgh!" Kel moaned as she woke up on the Sunday morning. A painfully _bright_ Sunday morning.

"Articulate as ever, mother dearest!" came a familiar voice from the doorway. Kel groaned again.

"Go _away_, Neal!" she hissed, turning to face the wall. The gods had finally turned against her. The one morning she could potentially snap and murder her best friend, he decides to get up early and give her the opportunity to do it.

"Well that's nice," Neal drawled, completely ignoring his friend and entered walking, no, skipping to the window. "I was amused when you didn't make it to breakfast, but I got worried when you skipped lunch too. I came to your rooms, taking time out of my busy schedule to bring you my marvellous and not to mention strong hangover medicine, and all I get is abuse! Is that how you treat your friends now Kel? Is it? Hmmmm?" he rambled, a little more loudly then necessary.

Kel sat up. Big mistake. The room immediately started spinning, her ears rang and she felt nauseous. She leaned forward against the wall, resting her forehead against the cool stone.

"_Do you have to be so loud?"_ she whispered, and grimaced when Neal laughed and sat down on her bed. He handed her a nasty-smelling cup of liquid. Kel raised her head to Neal and looked him in the eye.

"I hate Dom." she said earnestly, taking a sip from the cup. "Twice." Neal chuckled again, clearly taking immense delight from the whole situation.

"Well, you certainly seemed to be having fun last night. I don't think I've seen you laugh so much in ages. And don't worry, everyone else was way more drunk then you were, so they won't remember you dancing on the tables..." he cackled as Kel nearly choked on her medicine. "I'm joking, joking!" he insisted. "My poor cousin will be feeling it this morning though, Third Company got called out _really_ early, some trouble with a herd of centaurs near Lake Tirragen, then they are going from there to the Tyran border to collect the new ambassador..." he trailed off looking at Kel. "They'll be gone a month at least," he murmured, trying to catch Kel's reaction.

Of course, there wasn't one, apart from a small crease forming between her brows. Kel was having difficulty absorbing all this information at once. Okay, she hadn't been dancing on tables, so, whatever reputation she had was still intact. Dom was gone. How convenient. But no matter how annoyed she was with him for plying her with seemingly endless alcoholic beverages last night, she was still disappointed she didn't get to see him and the rest of Third Company off. Or get the chance to try and tag along. Roaul had been irritatingly stubborn when he insisted she take a break after the whole Scanran incident and the end of the war. As if he didn't need one too! But something else came into Kel's mind.

"Neal, did you say I missed lunch?" she asked, horrified about sleeping in so late. "What time is it?"

"Tis two bells past midday sleeping beauty" came the infuriating reply. Kel smacked Neal over the head with a pillow.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" she demanded. Honestly! Hangover or no hangover, half the day was already gone. She could have used that time to do paperwork or get some more weapons practice. She could have been doing something useful!

"No doubt you are thinking you could have been doing something useful," Neal began with a sigh, smiling inwardly at Kel's flinch. _I know her better then I know myself most of the time._ "But you do deserve a rest Kel. I would have let you sleep all day if it wasn't for Hana demanding I come get you so you could tell her more stories about daddy." He grimaced. He hated letting Kel near his only daughter when Hana insisted her aunt should tell her embarrassing stories about their time in page training together. Hana was only 5 and already had ideas of being the first of Neal's offspring to try for their shield. Neal's oldest child, Hiroki, or Hiro as his family called him had no intention of following the path to knighthood and was starting lessons at the Royal University in a few months.

Kel sighed, feeling a lot better now. "Tell her I'll be there soon. I need a bath and a change of clothes. She looked down to discover not only had she fallen asleep on top of the bed covers, she hadn't got changed out of her clothes the night before either. The green silk gown she had been wearing was now full of wrinkles. Also, for some bizarre reason, there was half a ripped shirt at the end of her bed. Neal shot up, happy Kel had got the hint- Hana was always very disappointed when she didn't get her way; she was almost as scary as Alanna the Lioness already.

"I'll just get out of your way then!" he cried happily. "I'll see y-"

"Neal? Where in the name of Mithros's beard is my right shoe?"

And with that, Neal shut the door.

8

A month later, Kel was sat in her study, going through yet another round of paperwork, when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in!" she called absently, reaching for the slate and chalk to figure out a particularly complex equation.

"Well isn't this a nice welcome! I come back from fighting in the wars, and you can't even be bothered to look at my beaten face! I am hurt milady!" Domitan of Masbolle cried in a player's dejected voice.

"Dom!" exclaimed Kel, almost knocking over her chair as she jumped up to greet him. "I didn't know you were back!" She extended her arm, intending to shake his hand, but Dom seemed oblivious to the gesture and pulled her into a hug, which was quite difficult to do as he was holding a small package in his left hand. They stood there for a moment, both of them just happy to see each other. Kel pulled away and grinned. She looked him up and down, scanning for injuries as well as just reminding herself just why she got butterflies every time she saw him. When she was satisfied she looked up into his very blue eyes. He was smiling back at her.

"You finished mother?" he asked, amused. He turned round in a circle and faced her again. "As you can see I'm all in one piece!." Kel looked down, embarrassed that she'd been caught, but Dom lifted his hand to her chin and raised her head. "Did you miss me?" his voice was low, making Kel shiver. "Because I certainly missed you." he finished.

"You did?" Kel squeaked dumbly. "I mean yes. I mean, of course I missed you... and Lord Roaul and the rest of Third Company..." She knew she was babbling. Dom was the only one who could make her babble like that.

"But you missed me the most right?" he asked her more sternly. All Kel could do was nod. The look in his eyes had rendered her speechless. "That's okay then." he said, breaking their eye contact to glance down at the package he was holding. He presented it to Kel. "Happy Birthday." Kel raised an eye brow.

"It's not my birthday Dom. It isn't going to _be_ my birthday for another 5 months. You know that. I had four birthdays when I was with you and the Own." she said with suspicion. She took the package out of his hand, but didn't open it.

"Just open it Kel, you'll like it I promise" Dom said, evidently trying not to smile. He watched as she unwrapped the brown paper and took out the box inside. She looked up at Dom again. He just grinned and implored her to continue. His grin grew wider at the expression on Kel's face when she discovered what her present was.

"YOU!" she exclaimed, taking the embroidered satin slipper out of the box. "I've been looking for this everywhere! I'd given up hope of finding this weeks ago... why... why?" she couldn't continue as a round of giggles escaped her lips.

"So you like it then?" Dom asked, mouth quivering at the corners. He dodged the slipper as Kel launched it at his head.

"I'm very grateful thank you," Kel gasped between giggles. "May I ask why you had it in the first place?" she finished, getting her voice under more control.

"You don't remember much of what happened that last night do you?" Dom inquired. He continued when Kel shook her head in reply.

"Well I'm not surprised really, we were all pretty gone by that stage... well after you started to look a bit sleepy, I courteously offered to walk you back to your rooms, but half way I decided it would be fun to walk on ramparts instead of on the walkway-" he paused to see Kel shaking with laughter again.

"Well I was very drunk too! Not as drunk as you-" Kel swiped him round the head. "but drunk nonetheless. I stumbled but you grabbed me before I fell the wrong way and ripped my shirt. In half. The rest of our journey comprised of you being very upset and feeling guilty about defiling my shirt, and you wouldn't let me leave until I took something of yours..."

"I didn't.." Kel gasped through her fingers, mortified.

""It's only fair" you said", Dom grinned, ""If you got to keep half of my shirt, then I got to keep something of yours". I did offer to take an earring or a hair pin, but you insisted on giving me your shoe." He couldn't keep the laughter in this time. The horror on Kel's face was priceless.

"And why couldn't you have just returned the shoe before you left?" Though she already knew the answer. "My rooms are on the way to the stables."

"It's funnier this way." Dom replied amiably. "I get to see your face." He knelt down in front of Kel, serious now. "I wanted to see you smile. I like to see you smile." he said warmly, gazing into her eyes, his face dangerously close to hers. "But most of all, I like being the one making you smile." He murmured the last part as he brushed his lips gently against hers. "Will you let me have the opportunity to make you smile more often?" he asked, his very blue eyes staring deep into Kel's. She felt she could quite happily drown in those eyes.

"You're an idiot" she whispered, leaning her face into his hand to kiss his palm.

"I'm your idiot." Dom said simply, pulling her out of her chair and into his lap. Kel wrapped her her arms round his neck has he leaned into kiss her once more. She sighed into his mouth. Who knew a single shoe could make a situation so.... _interesting_?

**A/N- FLUUUUUUF! Hehe I seriously didn't know where that was going, but I surprised myself. I feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Lol reviews would make me feel even fuzzier! I want at least five before I post the next one- it's already written!**


	3. Seishun Amigo

One-Shot 3- Seishun Amigo- performed by Kamenashi Kazuya and Yamashita Tomohisa as Shuuji to Akira

**Kel's POV**

We hurry through another backstreet, people dodging past, trying to take cover and get away from the riots on the main market street. A second year of dry winters and another wet summer has taken it's toll on Tortall's people. The riots started two days ago after a rumour spread through the lower city, claiming the King's court had been feasting for the past week, whilst the lower classes starved. King Jonathan has been sending groups of knights out with the King's Own and the Palace Guard to put a stop to the chaos, but, as more people pass us, bloodied and torn, I can tell this isn't going to end soon. Neal and I had been partnered with a squad of the Palace Guard and sent out this morning at first light. After a half hour of pure madness at the North Gate, we got separated from the rest of our team. Neal and I had decided to make our way back to Jane Street, the nearest Guard house, only to find that, that too, was under siege.

"Kel," Neal murmured to me, "What should we do?" I had been asking myself the exact same thing. Do we stay and try to assist the Guards in the Lower City, or try and fight our way back to the palace and round up some reinforcements? Hundreds of plans and strategies whizzed through my head until I came to a decision. Without taking my eyes of the scene in front of us I answered.

"We make our way back to the next nearest Guard house and request backup." I stated firmly, placing my hand on Neal's shoulder as he opened his mouth to argue. I looked him in the eye.

"I don't like it either. I hate leaving them when they need help but we have lost our squad. There are too many of them for two lone knights to handle alone. They aren't thinking. They will swarm us. Sometimes we need to retreat in order to advance." I told him levelly. He smiled tightly and nodded once.

"Mother always knows best," he agreed before starting to trot back down the alley. Thankful I had no more arguments from him (now really wasn't the time or place for such things), I made after him, and almost ran into his back when he came to an abrupt halt.

"Neal, what-" I froze as I saw why he had stopped. A group of about twenty young youths, armed with everything from a snapped chair leg to a very nasty-looking meat cleaver were looting an already abandoned and empty bakery opposite. One boy caught sight of us and called out to his comrades. They all stopped what they were doing and turned to look at us. The largest of the bunch, clutching mason's wooden mallet stepped forward and glared.

"Well, well, what do we 'av 'ere then boys?" he said in an uneducated growl. The men around him guffawed and nudged each other. I felt Neal shift slightly in front of me, I could tell he was reaching for the small dagger which he always kept in his belt buckle, readying himself for the skirmish which seemed inevitable at this point.

"Now gentlemen, please-" I began, only to be interrupted by the ringleader's harsh laugh.

"_Gentlemen_?" he questioned, trying to mimic my voice. "Gentlemen? The gentlemen in Tortall feast of sucklin' pig an' wine, whilst t'rest o' us are left to die in th' gutters. Th' blood spilt today is on't nobility's hands" he spat on the floor at our feet. I opened my mouth to reply, but of course, Neal got there first.

" And yet it is you fine fellows who are burning and looting the city, a lot of good it is doing to help solve the situation too" he snapped. I could have hit him. I would have done too, but there wasn't enough time. I turned on my heal grabbing Neal's collar in the same instant. We pelted once more back down the alley as the mob gave chase. However this time we ran straight into the people attacking the Guard House at the other end.

I let go of Neal's shirt.

**8**

I couldn't tell how long I'd been running for. The one thing I knew was that I'd lost Neal. I doubled back on myself several times, running through the immediate area, searching for him. I was lost, but I couldn't go back without him. I owed this to Yuki. I owed this to him. He is my best friend, my comrade through thick and thin.

I stopped in a dark archway to get my bearings when I felt a burning against my chest. Of course! I pulled chain which hung around my neck, the one which used to bear my pregnancy charm, but now held I small purse of spelled crystals which Hiroki, Neal's eldest son had given me. That boy was going places. Each crystal in the bag was attuned to someone else's "essence" he told me, so if one person held one crystal they would be able to communicate with the person who bore it's twin. I had one for each person I may need to contact. Roaul, Dom, Alanna. And right now, the one which had started to glow a slow, emerald green colour, was Neal's. I pressed the stone into my palm and Neal's thoughts flooded into my head.

"**Kel! Kel! Can you hear me? Please? They're still chasing me! I can't-"** Neals voice was clear in my head.

"**Yes, Neal I'm here, please calm down! Where are you?" **I tried keep my thoughts as calm as possible. It was harder to do in my head then it was with actual speech, I was so scared for my friend. He sounded... _frightened_.

"**I'm passing down Gold Street now-" **Neal replied quickly. Gold Street? That was in the completely opposite area to where I had been searching. Damned Queenscove Horse blood!

"**I'm coming now!" **I thought with conviction. **"Try and get to the Provost's House if you can-"**

"**My thoughts entirely my dear,"** Neal's voice interrupted me wearily. "**Great minds think ali-"**

He was cut off.

"**Neal?**" I thought desperately. **"Neal?! NEAL!" **But there was no reply. I looked down at the crystal, only to find it had stopped glowing. It felt cold in my hand. I squeezed in tightly in my palm and sprinted through the streets with all the speed I could muster towards Gold Street, ramming people out the way as I went. The King's mission was forgotten in the mayhem. I had to get to Neal.

8

_When I reached the dark alleyway, I saw you crouching there. I'm sorry I didn't get there in time._

"Gods" I whispered, when I finally found him. "Neal..." was all I could say as I knelt next to him. He lay in a crumpled, bloody head against the backstreet wall. He lifted his head slightly when he heard my voice. I shifted him so his head lay on my lap. He opened his eyes and smiled weakly.

"Kel." he murmured, voice cracking. "I'm so happy you came..." He closed his eyes once more. I snorted and unhooked my water bottle from my belt. I poured some of it's contents into his mouth.

"Of course I came Neal," I whispered. "Idiot Meathead." When he could drink no more, I took my dagger and started ripping strips from my tunic to use as dressings for the worst cuts. I took my crystal bag and found Dom's stone.

"**Dom!"** I yelled silently. It didn't take a second for him to answer.

"**Kel? Where are you? Your squad came back without you-"**

"**Neal's hurt! We're at the south end of Gold Street. I need help, he's in bad shape Dom! He's not even healing himself..."** Apparently my thoughts were coherent enough for my husband to understand me.

"**I'll be there with a squad soon, just hold on my love, It'll be okay"** he replied, not giving me the chance to answer. The stone went cold in my hand and I turned back to Neal. I stroked his fringe out of his eyes.

"Doms going to be here soon Neal, we're going to be fine," I insisted, trying to reassure myself more then I was him. He made no indication of hearing me, but I could see his chest rise and fall steadily beneath his tattered tunic. I shifted slightly to stop my legs from cramping and stroked his hair. My mask was beginning to slip, but I needed to keep calm for Neal. I sang.

_Furueru te no hira wo tsuyoku nigitta_

Si oretachi wa ano koro tadoritsuita kono machi subete ga te ni hairu ki ga shita  
Si kokyou wo sutesari dekai yume wo oikake waratte ikite kita  
Kore kara mo kawaru koto nai mirai wo futari de oikakerareru to yume miteta

Si oretachi wa itsu demo futari de hitotsu datta jimoto ja makeshirazu sou daro  
Si oretachi wa mukashi kara kono machi ni akogarete shinjite ikite kita  
Naze darou omoidashita keshiki wa tabidatsu hi no kirei na sora dakishimete 

I knew we'd be okay. I looked down at Neal- his eyes were wider and more alert then before.

We smiled.

We both knew. We'd be okay.

**A/N okay sorry for the late update, I have been without my laptop for the last week, so this is the first chance I could have put this up. Thanks to Shang Leopard and Kari of Mindelan for the reviews, and the rest of you who put my story on alert! **

**This was something I have never tried to write before. Basically the song is about one friend who gets into trouble with a gang, and calls his friend to come and help him. I recommend you check it out. Just type in "Seishun Amigo PV subbed" into Youtube and it should come up. **

For the next one I want to write a romance but I have 4 different pairings in mind, so I'd like you guys to decide what pairing I should use. So if you review, could you vote:

A- Kel/Neal

B- Kel/Roald

C-Kel/Faleron

D- Kel/Merric

I'll do my best to write as quickly as possible!

**NewSArashiKATTUNfangirl xxx**


End file.
